Control arms are used in motor vehicles to assist with supporting and controlling the respective wheels of the motor vehicle. Typically, control arms can be found connected between the frame of the motor vehicle and a wheel assembly, particularly between the frame and a steering knuckle. Control arm construction is generally complicated for a number of reasons including, for example, the number and the nature of the connections between the control arm and other vehicle components and also because of the performance demands and stresses placed on control arms.
Control arms have been formed by joining a pair of stamped steel pieces together or by hydroforming as disclosed in WO 03/101767 for an Hydroformed Control Arm. Other examples of known control arms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,070,445 to Holierhock; and 6,098,437 to Kocer et al.
Prior art control arms tend to be bulky due to the high performance demands and stresses. The bulkiness limits the turning radius capabilities of the vehicle steering.
The steering knuckle operably engages the control arm through a ball joint. The ball joint involves a separate element attached to both the control arm and to steering knuckle. Prior art ball joints utilized with steering mechanisms are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,556,119 to Buchner et al. and 6,308,970 to Stuart.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2004/0091306 to Wasylewski et al. discloses a snap fit coupler for ball joint connecting a stabilizer bar to the vehicle.